The Sting of Mortality
by Ronda Sexton
Summary: SpockChapel...A shore goes terribly wrong.


  
  
Title: The Sting of Mortality  
Author: Ronda Sexton  
Series: TOS  
Code: Spock/Chapel  
Rating: PG13  
Archive: ASC, ASCEML, Spock/Christine list, BLTS  
  
  
It had started out like any ordinary day. Spock and Christine  
were enjoying shore leave on a quiet planet. They had been  
bonded for three months. This was their first chance to be  
off the ship since they had bonded.  
  
There had been no inkling of trouble whatsoever. Suddenly  
shouts broke out in the gardens surrounding the quaint  
cottage in which they were to spend their shore leave .  
Spock and Christine peered out the window. Angry people  
were coming from every direction. As they surrounded the  
cottage, Spock quickly drew Christine away from the  
window with him.  
  
"You in there," a harsh voice shouted. "We know you are in  
there."  
  
"Spock, what's going on?" asked Christine in a frightened  
voice.  
  
"I do not know," he answered quietly. He held her close to  
reassure her.  
  
"You in there!!" the angry voice shouted again. "Who do  
you think you are, staying there with a human female?"  
  
"It would appear that they object to me being with you. I  
am sure the local law enforcement officials will come to our  
aid."  
  
"Both of you come out now, or we'll come in after you,"  
yelled another angry voice.  
  
Spock, noticing that the hostile mob was rapidly advancing  
on the cottage, quickly grabbed his communicator from a  
table near the windows. "Spock to Enterprise, emergency  
beam out!"  
  
The door burst open, and an enraged man stormed in. Just  
before the transporter took them, he fired wildly, striking  
Christine in the chest. As she slumped to the floor, the  
beam dissolved them.  
  
After they rematerialized on the transporter platform, Spock  
immediately crouched down beside her. "Get a medical  
team immediately!" he ordered Lieutenant Kyle.  
  
As Kyle hurriedly contacted Sickbay, Spock gathered  
Christine in his arms. "Hold on my T'hy'la, help is coming.  
You must hold on."  
  
"Spock," she whispered weakly. "The baby...." Her  
eyelids flittered and closed.  
  
"Baby," said Spock in confusion. He had not know she  
was pregnant.  
  
Dr. McCoy and medical techs rushed into the transporter  
room.  
  
"Oh my God," gasped Dr. McCoy. He hurried to their side  
and began scanning her immediately. "Let's get her to  
sickbay immediately."  
  
  
Spock stood by the bio bed as Dr. McCoy feverishly worked  
over Christine. She was fading away despite all of Dr.  
McCoy's efforts.  
  
Spock grasped her hand and tried to find her consciousness  
through their bond. The faint flicker of her mind brushed  
against his. //T'hy'la, don't leave me, I can not go on  
without, thee.//  
  
//Spock.........why is everything so bright? I see bright lights,  
I hear beautiful music.//  
  
//T'hy'la,// called Spock in desperation. //Stay with me,  
please stay. I need you and our baby.//  
  
//Spock, it is so beautiful, there is a little girl with me. She  
looks like you....//  
  
Her presence flickered and was gone. Alarms went wild in  
sickbay.  
  
"No," a voice screamed.  
  
Spock felt hands grab him and pull him away. He heard a  
hypospray hiss, and slipped into blessed unconsciousness.  
  
Later, Spock stood over his mate's lifeless form. The planetary   
law enforcement officers had already executed the man who   
had shot her. Had the man still lived, he knew that he would   
have claimed Stol-kar-fa-lee, the ancient rite of killing the one   
who slayed his bondmate. He felt so empty. The severing of   
the bond had left a gaping hole in being. He had been here for   
hours. No one could dissuade him to leave her. When he asked   
Dr. McCoy about the baby, he had confirmed that Christine was   
pregnant the day before, and she had planned on surprising   
him tonight. He could not believe she was gone. How could   
he go on without her. She was the one who held his soul. Tears   
of sorrow began flowing down his cheeks. His entire body   
began to shudder. He collapsed over his bondmate's body.   
He was alone again.....so alone. 


End file.
